Five Night's at Freddy's: It's time
by DackleHouse
Summary: Mike Schmidt, a man who has just lost his mother and he has a lot of important bills to pay, Looking for a job, he found one at the local pizzaria called: "Freddy Fazbear's pizza" as a night shift security gaurd, He thought that this job was going to be easy, or is it?. . . (Contains Mike x foxy)


It was a sunny morning.

Looking at both sides of the small, yet cozy room. Mike got out of bed, and walked tierdly to the kitchen.

It's been a month since Mike's mother had died.

Mike slowly made his way through the dim lit hallway, carfully trying to not step on anything. He saw the shining dim light of the kitchen window, and walked normally into the kitchen.

Mike's kitchen was rather fancy, but old and torn; The walls were a snowy white but a dim grey around the corners, The floor was made out of lite colored wooden oak planks, but had a bit of holes in them, He would repair them, but he just dosen't have the money.

Mike walked over to the fridge and said "A little food would help me get off my morning mood" But when he opened it the only things in there that he found was a rotting half-bitten apple, a quarter of a bottle of ketchup, and some leftover salad. "Dammit" Mike said frustrated, closing the refridgerator door in the process. "Guess coffee will have to do" Mike said in a tierd tone. As he walked to the coffee machine and poured himself some pure coffee. He siped his cup. DING DONG. Mike walked to the entrance door and smoothly opened it.

"Oh, it's just the newspaper"

Mike closed the door, leading himself back into the kitchen. As he sat down with his cup of coffee at the bright and round table right in the middle of the room. (i can't keep staying inside, i need to find a job to pay all the bills and buy some food, i have to do something. . .) "Well ill have to look and see if i can find a free job to get" Mike said, scanning the whole page like no tommorow. And to his luck, he found the perfect one.

_Freddy Fazbear's pizza_

_family pizzaria looking for security gaurd to work the nightshift._

_12 A.M to 6 A.M_

_Monitor cameras, ensure safty of equipment and anamotronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury / dismemberment_

_$120 a week_

_To apply – call_

_1 - 800 - FAZ – FAZBEAR_

"This is perfect! Thats just enough!" Mike quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" said a voice trough the phone "Hi!" Mike grabed a pen and paper "Oh, Hello! How may i help you?" Said the womanly voice "Umm, my name is Mike Schmidt and, im here to apply for the job of security gaurd" "Oh! Well then your hired! Your job starts at 11:55A.M, Hope to see you there!"

**BEEB BEEB BEEB**

_(well that went better than expected) _Mike thought as he put down his coffee, making his way to the bathroom. "Well, i better get ready for the big day!. Maby ill get there early to ask some questions" Mike said as he was taking off his pajamas to take a shower.

When Mike finised his shower and put on his clothes, he looked into his wallet.

$25 dolars. . .

"Guess that will have to do for the week" Mike said with a short and serious tone. "I wonder what being the security gaurd will be like, i haven't had fun in years, and if nobody is there. . .i can probably goof off or somthing". "I just hope i can make it through the week."

Mike spended about 7 hours on the little wi-fi he had, waching televison and doing some other stuff in his house. Mike look at his calander, today was monday 16 december of 2009, And the time was 9:53 P.M, _(Im kinda bored, maby i sould go in early) _He thought as he started walking to the front door of his house, smoothly opening it. While he opened it, a million things went through his mind, Like _(I could of found a better job, but this one was the easiast one to get so far, and after all, i only have to work a week to get enough money to pay the bills._)

"Well, i guess im off to spend. . ." He paused for a moment before speaking again and closeing the door with the last spoken word.

"Five Night's at Freddy's."

* * *

><p>Mike was watching the neon colored doors of the restraunt, slowly walking toards them <em>(I wonder how it looks without all the kids in there.)<em> Mike thought as he pushed the metalic glass door open.

And to his responce, Only two people were left; One that seemed like a janitor and the other wearing a black tux with a blue tie, his hair was slighty riffled and he was normal sized.

"Oh why hello!, and you might be?" The man in the tux said a little suprised, considering that it was already closed. "Oh, hi my name is Mike Schmidt and im the new security gaurd for this place."

"Oh!, Why are you here this early? Well i might as well give you a tour of this old place." He said with a normal voice "And by the way, my name is jeff."

"Well nice to meet you jeff." Mike said in a calming tone, walking with jeff.

"But first off, meet these 3, Now what do you think they are?" jeff said.

"Well. . ." Mike was thinking on what to say. "That looks like a purple-blue bunny, That one looks like a duck and the last one is a bear." "Correct!" Jeff said with glee. "These are there names, first theres Bonnie the Bunny then Chica the Chicken and last but not least, the star of the show, Freddy Fazbear!"

"Now shall we move on?" Jeff said. "S-sure. . ." Mike said a little timid, knowing that freddy looked at him a split seccond. _(I must be going out of my mind, theres no way that he stared a me like that, or is there. . .?) _Mike was thinking while jeff was talking to him.

"And this is pirate cove!" Jeff said astoundingly while pulling the curtians aside. Mike was suprised to se a anamatronic fox inside, the jaw of the anamotronic was kinda crooked and he was a little old and torn, but despite that, Mike found him very cute and could not stop looking at the impressive amout of detail on his face.

"He's preaty ugly, huh?" Jeff said. "I think he looks preaty cool" Mike said, looking at his tail. "Well thats enough of pirate cove, lets move on, shall we?" "Yeah." said mike while seeing the curtains slowly close.

"Well ill show you to you office" "Ok" Mike felt this chill go through his spine, but he dident know exactly why. "Well, here it is, its small but cozy." Mike walked to the table close to the wall and saw a tablet, he picked it up. "Whats this for?" Mike asked questioning what it was. Jeff took it from his hands. "This is where you can see every camera through the pizzaria, to know if something happens, keep it with you at all times, and it also has an alarm to tell you when your shift is done." Jeff said "But we have a small supply of energy throughout the night, so if you use it for a long time, stop and wait a little." Jeff said "I have one mor-" **BEEB BEEB. **"Oh, i gotta go" Jeff said in a timid tone "Oh-h and hope you like your first-t night!" And with a bang from the front door, he was gone, leaving Mike in the office. _(What was that all about?) _Mike thought. He looked at the clock, and good enough, it just hit 12:00 A.M.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Im sorry if i dident put things into detail, this is my first fanfic, EVER, and i know i am a shitty writer XD**

**Reviews!**


End file.
